


The Secret

by Badassium1970



Series: Small Dick Danny [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Pining, Small Dick Danny, Small Penis, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Danny has a secret of a sexual nature.





	

Danny had a secret. Considering how much of a big mouth he had and how willing he was to share information about himself that seemed practically impossible but it was true.

Given the nature of the secret it would be hard to believe Danny had kept it so long. Some people did find out, but never said anything. That was probably because of Ninja Brian, who also did not know Danny’s secret, however he knew that there was one and knew when to terrorise people into not saying anything, and if that didn’t work, killing them was a good second option, even if Danny wasn’t the biggest fan of it.

Ninja Brian constantly wondered what the secret was, but he would never go against Danny’s wishes. Well, that wasn’t true, he’d gone against Danny’s wishes a lot of times, however he knew which lines to not cross. Danny had saved him so therefore he never wanted to go too far. What he knew about the secret so far was that it was something sexual as Danny only got worried and asked Brian to sort things out after having sex with someone.

Danny hated the secret. He hated how humiliating it was and that he had to hide it.

Danny had a small dick, and it wasn’t like he thought it was small when really it was average, he had a small cock. It was around four inches when hard. The worst thing was that he was a sexual creature but he wanted to keep this secret. The first time he had sex he thought it wouldn’t be that bad, he didn’t think he was that small and didn’t think the girl would say anything, but she did. She absolutely humiliated him, and fuck if Danny did not get off on it. However, even though he found it hot Danny still hated it and didn’t want to experience the embarrassment again.

Hiding it had gone well so far. There were some things Danny missed out on like blow jobs and hand jobs. He liked having anal sex because then the girl wasn’t looking at him and a lot of the time they hadn’t experienced it before so they preferred that his dick was smaller than other guys, and they didn’t really notice. Sometimes, if the girls had at some point had anal sex then Danny would use a dildo to make the girl think he was bigger than he was and that trick worked a lot of the time, his old skills as a ninja helping with that. Danny was also thankful for his long fingers and skilful tongue as girls didn’t complain that he didn’t have traditional sex with them. If his usual tricks didn’t work and the girls wanted traditional sex Danny couldn’t deny them that, however if they said anything, trying to humiliate them Danny would stop, stating that he didn’t like that and a lot of the time they would respect that and let him work his magic and pleasure them, but if they didn’t stop he would kick them out and Ninja Brian would deal with them. The girls that were kind also had to deal with Ninja Brian, but it was more common for them to promise to never speak out about Danny’s secret. Brian would follow them to make sure, and the girls knew he was following them, and Brian would make sure they knew, adding to the fear.

Danny was surprised that no one had said anything, but what was even more shocking was that even after seven years of knowing each other Ninja Brian didn’t know what the secret was and he never even asked. A question that often-crossed Danny’s mind was ‘why?’

The why should have been obvious, well maybe the fact that Brian would often harm Danny due to things he said, honestly, he deserved it, but Brian loved Danny. Why else would he put up with the man’s antics? He hated that he loved Danny, which was probably why he took his anger out on him as he was a ninja who wasn’t meant to fall for people. Then again, he wasn’t really a conventual ninja any more.

Danny didn’t really spend much time wondering why Brian wanted to stay around him or keep a secret that he didn’t even know many details about.

Ninja Brian didn’t wait that much longer to find out the secret Danny had been keeping. The pair weren’t really good at knocking before entering, although Brian was pretty good at knowing when not to enter due to his great hearing from training as a ninja, Danny still had that skill although it wasn’t as strong as it used to be. Brian could tell when Danny was changing, when he was with a girl, when he was jerking off. Sometimes, a lot of the time, his gift of super hearing was more of a burden that a gift. Especially when Brian heard Danny telling some girl he loved them. Brian knew it wasn’t true but it still hurt Brian knowing he didn’t really have a chance. Or at least he thought he didn’t.

Danny was changing when Brian accidently walked in on him with only a tank top on, no pants, no underwear. Brian tried not to let his eyes drift down but he couldn’t help himself. Danny was in a state of shock, unable to move and try and cover himself up.

Brian smiled, ‘so this is his secret,’ he thought to himself. It was strange, almost like fate that Danny had a small cock and Brian had a fetish for small cocks and humiliation.

As great as this situation seemed Ninja Brian wasn’t going to do anything if Danny wasn’t okay with it, and at the moment he was freaking out.

“Danny, it’s okay. I’m going to wait outside, you finish getting changed and then we’ll talk about this.”

With that Brian left the room. Danny was surprised. Brian hardly ever spoke, and when he did it was when Danny was annoying him way too much. He’d never heard that loving tone from Brian, not even when he saved him.

Although he didn’t want to talk about what had just happened, but he felt liked he owed it to Brian since he had never questioned why he had to keep Danny’s secret, or even asked what the secret was. Plus, he was so kind just then. Danny sighed, he might as well just get this over with.

“Hey Bri,” Danny smiled weakly as he sat on the couch next to his friend. Brian noticed that he was sitting a lot further away than he normally would, as if he was actually respecting Brian’s personal space.

“Danny I’m really sorry, I should have knocked.”

Danny shook his head, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his secret from Brian forever.

“It’s not your fault, honestly I don’t know how you didn’t find out sooner. Maybe I shouldn’t have hidden it so long, then it wouldn’t be so embarrassing right now.” Danny shrugged. Brian was his best friend, and even if he had tried to kill him a few times, well a lot of times, Danny still trusted him more that anyone. Being completely honest with himself the reason he hadn’t told Brian all this time was because he had a thing for him, a love type thing that terrified him.

“Danny, I don’t think any less of you, you’re still my best friend, I still… I still love you.” Brian felt some regret as the words passed his lips but maybe it was time that Danny knew one of his secrets. You know, an eye for an eye, a secret for a secret.

Danny couldn’t believe what was happening, Brian had never been this affectionate before. It was strange but Danny liked it, loved it in fact.

“I love you too Bri,” Danny smiled, moving closer to Brian, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder. Brian would normally complain, maybe hurt Danny because he had a lot of hair and it got in his eyes when Danny did shit like this, but Brian liked the closeness now.


End file.
